Harry Potter and The Halloween Ball
by snapefanatic2014
Summary: Harry and Severus have gotten close over this last summer how will that affect Harry's Sixth year, and what is this talk of a Halloween Ball (Rated for later Chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Harry woke with a start in his bed at number 12 Grimmauld place. The room was dark and the house creaked into the quiet night. Harry was still having nightmares of that dreaded night in the graveyard, 2 years later, still blaming himself for Cedric's death. Harry silently got out of bed and went down stairs to get a glass of water before trying to go back to sleep.

Harry was struggling to reach a glass when he felt another body behind him and saw a pale white long fingered hand grab the glass he was struggling for. Harry smiled assuming it was one of his God fathers and grabbed the glass turning around as the other man backed away from him. Harry was shocked to find his potions professor Severus Snape was the one who had been behind him. Harry's smile faded to a blush. Severus had been living at number 12 Grimmauld with Harry and his God fathers Sirius and Remus all summer now, but Harry still became nervous whenever the man walked into a room, as if he expected his professor to give him a detention.

Severus smiled at him and said, "Don't mention it Harry."

"Sorry profess… um, Severus. Thank you", said Harry

"You're welcome. What are you doing up at this hour?" Severus asked hoping the boy was ok.

"It's nothing sir, just another nightmare." Harry replied.

"Diggory?" Severus asked

"Yes I just seem to be reliving his death in my dreams over and over again", Harry's fear was evident in his voice

"Nightmares do go away Harry." said Severus sympathetically knowing how much it hurt to relive a loved one's death.

"Thanks Severus. I just wish I could sleep. The nightmares wouldn't be so bad if I could get back to sleep." Harry said

Severus looked at harry thoughtful. For the first time since he had entered the kitchen he notice the dark circles under Harry's eyes and how tired he looked.

"Have you talked to Sirius and Remus at all?" Severus inquired

"No, I don't want to be a bother so I usually just come down here and work on my assignments, or stay in my room." He replied

"Harry if you're not comfortable with going to Sirius and Remus then why not me?"

"Are you kidding me, up until this summer you were my evil potions professor."

"I know, but Harry if you need help you should go to someone. I may not be your head of house, but I extend that offer to you while we're at Hogwarts as well."

"Thank you Severus"

"Harry is there anything you want to tell me"

"Yes, but I'm scared Severus"

"Of what?"

"There's something I've been hiding from everyone. Something I don't want to be judged for."

"Harry I promise you I won't judge you, or tell anyone unless someone is hurting you."

"Ok ... I'm gay and I'm afraid that everyone will think its Remus and Sirius' fault, but it's not."

"Why would it be their fault Harry?"

"Because they're gay, and people will think they influenced me and corrupted their golden boy." Harry said starting to become highly frustrated thinking about the narrow minded people in the wizarding world.

"Harry lets go sit down in the next room."

Harry stepped forward unsteadily and Severus caught him at his waist and led him into the sitting room. Severus could tell he was exhausted. As they sat down Harry instantly relaxed bit by bit into the cushions. Severus frowned knowing that boy was troubled and only wanted to be left to his family and friends the rest of the world be damned. The boy had a hard life and just wanted to be left in peace without all these pressures of the coming war and the part he would play in it. In the silence Severus hadn't noticed Harry had rested his head on Severus shoulder and was going in and out of sleep. Severus let Harry lay down in his lap knowing that if he tried to move the boy he would wake up again and not go back to sleep for hours. Severus accioed a book to himself and started to read with one hand holding the book, and the other working his finger through the sleeping boys hair. They would talk more in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry woke the next morning refreshed. He couldn't believe he had slept so well after the nightmare he had. He couldn't even remember how he had gotten to his bed last night after talking with Severus. Then it dawned on him, he wasn't in his bed, he was on the sitting room couch and his pillow was petting his hair. Harry shot into a sitting position afraid his exhausted self had crossed some boundary last night. Severus smiled at the boy's erratic behavior and placed a hand on his shoulder to try and regain control of the situation

"Harry calm down, what's wrong?"

"What ha…ha…happened l…last night? What ddddid we do?" Harry stuttered out

"Nothing, we were going to start talking when you fell asleep. I figured if I moved You, you'd never get back to sleep, so I let you sleep here in my lap." replied Severus reassuringly

"Why? Why do you care so much about me? You could have just gotten up a left me, but you stayed sitting here all night." Harry asked

"Harry, contrary to popular belief I'm not an evil bastard who wants to see everyone miserable. I care about your well-being"

"Oh God! Severus I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult your character." Harry said hoping he hadn't offended the man

"And it wasn't taken that way either Harry. Believe me if you had insulted me you'd know it." said Severus chuckling

"Ok. What time is it?" Harry asked cautiously

"Just after seven, no one should be up for another hour or two if you still want to talk." replied Severus

Harry smiled at Severus. The man truly did care about him. He started to think about what to say but had no clue where to begin.

"I'd like that. I just don't know where to start." Harry said exasperated

"How about I start by asking you questions" Severus suggested

"Ok" Harry replied

They sat in silence while Severus thought of what he wanted to know and what questions would get him those answers.

"When did you realize you were gay?"

"I don't know. I guess I always knew I just didn't want to admit it because that was just one more way for me to stand out from the crowd and be different." Harry answered

"Harry do you truly think you're the only gay wizard"

"Well no obviously I knew about Sirius and Remus, but I've heard all about the gay community in the muggle world, and I've never heard it mentioned here."

"Harry do you know why you don't hear about it here?" asked Severus

"No I don't Severus"

"It's because straight gay lesbian trans no one cares, because the wizarding world is far ahead of the muggles in that respect. We've legalized same-sex marriage and family adoption here." Severus explained astonished that the boy hadn't already known all of this

"Really?"

"Yes Harry, so do Sirius and Remus know?" Severus asked assuming Harry had probably been too scared to tell them

"No. No one does… Well Cedric did but he's gone now." Harry looked like he was going to start crying

"Harry, were you and Cedric together during the tri-wizard tournament?"

"Yes he was my first boyfriend. I completely fell apart when he died" Harry said as a single tear slid down his cheek

"I know how that must have been for you Harry."

"Yeah it's difficult every once in a while, but it has gotten better lately."

Severus put his hand Harry's knee and for the first time since they had started talking Harry noticed how close they were sitting and was surprised that he didn't have the urge to pull away.

They continued to talk for another hour or two about Harry's childhood or lack-there-of and how Harry was coping with everything that was going on.

At around nine-thirty Harry and Severus heard Sirius and Remus's footsteps coming down the stairs. Harry turned and smiled at his God fathers.

"Good morning Sirius, Remus." Harry said getting his God-fathers attention

"Morning Harry, how'd you sleep?" Remus asked

"Fine." Harry replied

Severus gave him a dirty look he didn't expect Harry to lie to them about his sleeping. Sirius and Remus didn't notice and kept talking to them both

"How long have you two been up?" Sirius asked

"A couple of hours" replied Harry

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" asked Remus walking toward the kitchen door followed by his mate Sirius.

"Chocolate chip waffles, bacon, and eggs? Please!" Harry asked hopefully.

Remus smiled at his God-son. Remus loved making breakfast for the four of them. It made him feel like a momma bear or wolf rather when he was around Harry.

While Remus was working on breakfast Sirius, Harry, and Severus sat on the bar stools at the breakfast counter. Remus put plates in front of everyone and sat down with his plate next to Sirius.

*******************************The Halloween Ball*******************************

They had finished breakfast and were dressed for the day. Severus walked up to Harry and asked, "Harry I'm headed to Diagon Alley, do you want to come and get your school things for the coming year?"

"Sure Severus, I'd love to. Let me go grab the list" replied Harry.

He ran up the stairs, grabbed his list on the desk in his bedroom and ran back down the stairs to meet Severus. Severus smiled as Harry rushed back down the stairs, list in hand, and his bangs hanging in his eyes. Severus put his arm around Harry's shoulders and apparated to alley outside of The Leaky Cauldron. Harry gasped as they landed and Severus had to hold him against his body front to back to keep Harry from falling.

"You OK Harry?" asked Severus

"Yeah just wasn't expecting that. Sorry I've never apparated before" Harry replied

"It's not your fault. I should have been conscious of that." Said Severus loosening his grip on Harry as his balanced stabilized. Harry turned around as Severus' arms dropped to his sides.

Harry opened the passage to Diagon Alley and stepped through it away from Severus. He didn't know what had gotten into him lately, but he knew his dark and twisty potions professor was growing on him in a way he couldn't explain. Severus caught up with him quickly and they settled into a companionable silence as they got to their shopping. They started with the apothecary which was the only reason Severus even needed to be there. He figured if they got out of Grimmauld Harry might talk to him a bit more freely now that his God-fathers were awake. They had gotten underway with Harry's school shopping and they were done not long after. Harry had just finished buying the things on his school list when Severus suggested that they go to the ice cream parlor for a little while and finish the conversation they had started that morning and the night before.

*******************************The Halloween Ball*******************************

Harry sat at table in a corner of the parlor while Severus went to get their ice cream. Harry had known he was gay for a while, and yes he had been in a relationship with a boy who had been two years older than Harry before the boy had died, but Harry didn't know if how he felt for Cedric was what he was now feeling for Severus. He was just getting to know who the man really was. He didn't want to ruin that relationship before he truly got to experience it.

Severus came back with both ice cream bowls while Harry was sitting staring off in to space. Severus put the bowls on the table, sat next to Harry, and waved a hand in front of his face. That seemed to get Harry's attention, because he jumped in his chair a little. Severus chuckled at the boy's reaction, and began eating his ice cream.

"A little spaced out are we Harry" Severus said with one of his truly rare smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah, Sorry Severus, I mustn't be good company, I just seem to have so much on my mind today." replied Harry.

"You are fine company Harry. You know I love spending time with you. Tell me what's on your mind?" said Severus.

"I'm just worried about school and how I will be treated for who I am and what I feel." said Harry.

"Don't worry about those dunderheads at school, if they are your true friends they won't care that you're gay, they'll love you regardless." Severus said trying to reassure the young boy he had grown to care for over the years.

"Do you think I should tell Sirius and Remus?" Harry asked

"Yes I do Harry, and while we're on the subject of you God-Dogs, why did you lie to them this morning about how you slept last night?" said Severus

"I didn't really I slept really well after I fell asleep in your lap last night, better than I have in a while, but I don't normally tell them, because I don't want them to worry about my sleeping patterns."

"Harry... firstly if you ever find yourself needing a lap or bed to sleep on, my door is always open to you and you alone, but you should be telling Sirius and Remus these things as well. Not only will they start to worry about you, but if others notice your unhealthy patterns people might blame it on them. You wouldn't want that." Severus said hoping Harry wouldn't think he was crossing a line.

"Thank you Severus, and I know, but I just don't want to bother them."

"Ok Harry, but if this gets too bad I will tell them myself." Severus warned

"Ok if it becomes too much for me to handle I'll tell them, but right now I have it under control." sighed Harry.

Severus smiled knowing he had won. Harry would tell them soon in fear on them finding out from Severus instead of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry was confused about a lot of things in his life. It was night before he would be getting on the Hogwarts express and yet again he couldn't sleep. Sirius and Remus now knew about these problems Harry was having, Harry had told them two weeks before, but he still wasn't comfortable with disturbing them in the middle of the night. Harry sat up against the head board of his bed, he knew he needed to get some sleep, so he didn't fall asleep on the train, but didn't know if Severus would be ok with him coming into his room since it was the last night before they went back to school.

Harry knew Severus cared about him, but he didn't know if Severus would truly let their relationship continue as it had once they reached Hogwarts. Harry may have been conflicted about the situation he was in, but his need for sleep was greater than his fear of being turned away. Harry got out of his bed and walked down the hall to his potion professor and friend's bedroom and slowly slid the door open. I was midnight and Harry didn't want to make much noise for fear of waking the rest of the house. He walked over to the side of the bed he saw Severus was sleeping, and tried to shake the man awake. This didn't take long as Severus hadn't been asleep for very long. Severus turned over and sat up in his bed, he noticed it was Harry that woke him up and smiled.

"I can't sleep Severus" Harry said

Severus patted the mattress next to him inviting Harry to stay. Harry walked over to the other side of the bed and slid under the dark green comforter onto black silk sheets. Harry tried to stay to his side of the bed, not wanting to take up too much space or get into Severus' personal space, but Severus scooted closer and put an arm around Harry in a sort of hug. Harry wasn't uncomfortable with being that close to Severus, but his 16 year old hormones were a little too comfortable with Severus' being as close as he was. Harry lay down on his left side with his back to Severus and Severus' arm across his waist holding him close as if he feared he would disappear. Harry smiled as he fell asleep in the man's arms. This year could be promising.

*******************************The Halloween Ball*******************************

Harry woke the next morning with Severus' arm still tightly holding onto him, he smiled at how much his dark scary potions professor loved to cuddle. They had on more than one occasion been lounging in the sitting room on a couch with Harry sitting against the arm of the couch, Severus on the middle cushion with Harry's legs across his lap for hours.

Harry looked at the clock on the bedside table and noticed it was 9 o'clock and he had to be at the train station in 2 hours. He tried to move Severus' arm so he could get up without having to wake the man up, but Severus' arm tighten on Harry's waist, so Harry turned around in Severus' arms and tried to shake him awake knowing he wasn't going to be able to get out of bed without waking the man. Severus groaned trying to stay asleep. Harry smiled and shook him again.

"Severus, wake up its 9 o'clock. I've got to get dressed and you have to be at the school later today." Harry said trying to convince the semi-conscious man that waking would be a good idea.

Severus opened his eyes and loosened his grip on Harry. He was very protective of the boy even in his sleep, and didn't want to let him go. Harry grinned at the tired man and stretched. They both got out of bed. Harry hugged Severus and thanked him for letting him spend the night, then left to get dressed and allow Severus to do the same.

/\/\\Harry/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Harry walked back to his bedroom smiling. He hoped that his relationship with Severus would progress over this school year. He was really starting to like the man regardless of their past together. Harry dressed in a tight black t-shirt, green skinny jeans, and black high top converse. He loved this outfit, because it always seemed to make people think he was a Slytherin. The added bonus was it made people like Severus and the Weasley twins really uncomfortable below the belt; maybe he could use that to his advantage this year. Harry finished dressing and walked down to the kitchen to get something to eat before they left for King's cross station.

/\/\\Severus/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Severus smiled as Harry walked out of his room. He really did like Harry he wasn't like his father in the least. Severus started to contemplate their relationship and how it might progress as he went to the bathroom and turn on the water to take shower. Severus got his clothes for the day and brought them into the bathroom, laying them on the counter. He got in the shower and quickly cleaned himself, thinking of a certain dark haired Gryffindor. The boy was growing on him and he knew he was slowly falling for the boy's charm. Severus finished his shower, turned the water off and grabbed his towel off the rack, and started to dress himself.

Severus opted out of his normal all black attire for a dark red sweater, black slacks, and his favorite pair of combat boots. Hopefully the Gryffindor boy would notice his change of dress, he didn't do so often. After one last look in the floor length mirror he walked out of his room to go to the kitchen for some much needed breakfast.

*******************************The Halloween Ball*******************************

Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Severus, apparated to King's Cross station to see Harry off to Hogwarts. Sirius and Remus went through the portal to Platform 9¾ followed by Severus and Harry. Sirius and Remus told Harry they were going to talk with the Weasley's and they would meet up with him to say goodbye before the train left. Harry and Severus walked along the platform side by side. Some looked at the duo as if they had 4 heads and 5 hands, but they didn't pay attention to those people.

"Nice shirt Severus I didn't know you wore red said Harry

"I'm glad you noticed, and I see you're supporting Slytherin today" Severus said chuckling

Harry reached for Severus' hand and held it as they walked around. Harry in his last 5 years of schooling had learned a lot about himself and that while he may not always want the world to see his personal life, he didn't really care what the majority of the world thought of him as long as those things didn't hurt the people he loved and cared about. Severus squeezed Harry's hand knowing what it would take for Harry to come out about his sexual orientation. He was only 16 years old and those things could be scary.

"Harry, can we talk for a minute before the train leaves?" Severus asked.

"Sure Sev, What's up?" replied Harry

"I have a surprise for you." Severus said

"Really!? What is it?" said Harry perking up at the idea of a surprise.

"Harry would you like me to ride on the train with you to Hogwarts?"

"Of course I would Severus, but I didn't know you rode the train, the only teacher I've ever seen on the train was Remus." said Harry

"We all have the option to ride the train if we want, but most professors are more than partial to apparating to the castle over countless hours on a train with hundreds of students. Lupin tends to be a little more nostalgic of our school days than I ever have been." Severus said

"Since you started teaching, have you ever taken the train to the school?" Harry asked

"Yes, my first year I did as I wasn't confident in my apparition skills, but ever since I haven't taken the train. If you don't want me to go with you I'll go back to Grimmauld and converse with your God-dogs until we must be at the school."

"No I want you to come. I just don't want my friends to be mean to you. I want them to see the way I have this summer. They only know Severus the dark brooding potions professor not Severus the nice funny man I've come to know. I'm just afraid they won't understand, or they'll make you mad and they won't get a chance to see you, but rather the you they've known these past 5½ years." said Harry

"Don't worry I'll be on my best behavior" Severus said

"Thank you Severus. That means a lot." Harry said hugging the older man

Severus knew he would do anything for that boy even if it meant ruining his reputation as an evil potions master. Harry seemed to have this looked that enthralled the man. Harry pulled back and smiled at the man. People were staring at them, but Harry didn't care. They got up and kept walking the platform, they ran into Harry's God-fathers and the Weasley clan. Mrs. Weasley crushed Harry in a welcoming hug greeting the boy she saw as another son. Ron and the other Weasley children as well as Hermione greeted Harry and Severus. Ron didn't look too happy to see the professor, but wasn't going to say anything in front of the man. The twins, Hermione and Ginny didn't seem to have a problem and Harry was happy to see that, because he didn't want to lose Severus as a friend, because his other friends didn't like him for whatever reason.

They all talked for a while sharing summer stories and hopes of the coming year at Hogwarts. Harry was so happy to be coming back to Hogwarts he didn't know yet what that year might bring, but he was ready for anything that was thrown at him. 

**AN: Thank you for reading I'm trying to post as often as I can. reviews are loved please no flaming constructed crit. is fine. Links to simulations of Harry and Severus' outfit will be posted on my profile if you wish to see them.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Severus, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna found a compartment and had been sitting together, talking quietly. Ron and Neville had gravitated away from Severus as Ron hated the man and Neville was afraid the man would ask him a potions question he couldn't be able to answer just to embarrass him, but Neville quickly learned that the Severus he saw in class was not necessarily who the man truly was, but rather a front he put up to appease the Slytherin's and other death eater children. Severus had even offered to privately tutor Neville, and allow Hermione to help him when he had trouble in class without taking away points. Ron seem to be the only person who still had a problem with having the man around. Harry had now noticed this and was wondering why his best friend of almost 6 years had a problem with this man he had chosen to be friends with. Harry really hoped none of this had to do with Severus' past or the fact that he was a Slytherin, because if there was one thing Harry couldn't stand was the incessant house rivalry, and a person's ignorance is no better. Harry decided he would talk to Ron about it later that night and for now would put it away in his mind and enjoy the ride.

"So Professor are you still teaching potions this year or did you get that cursed Defense Against the Dark Arts position." Luna asked

"I'll still be teaching potions this year Miss. Lovegood. Lupin will be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Hopefully he'll last longer than a year this time, he seemed to be the best Defense teacher you've had." replied Severus

Harry smiled at his friends; no one had been expecting Severus to be ok with Lupin getting his beloved DADA position twice. Severus sat against the window of the compartment with Harry cuddled into his side. No one seemed to care, but Ron was shooting daggers at Severus with his eyes. He really didn't like how the Professor was with 'his' best friend. Ron was getting angrier by the minute; he was going to blow up in someone's face if he didn't get out of there soon.

It wasn't that the boy didn't like change, they had had 5 years of change with crazy school activities, what he didn't like was change that involved Slytherins. Ron had been a firm believer of the Slytherin vs Gryffindor House rivalry, and couldn't believe how any Gryffindor could ever be 'friends' with a Slytherin. He was prejudice and for no other reason than that was what he had been taught by his mother. He believe the stereotypes about Slytherins all being evil when most purebloods have a stereotype of his family, red hair, freckled, hand me down clothes, and worst of all blood traitor.

Ron couldn't see past his own ignorance, and he was done with this inter-house bonding thing. He couldn't stay there any longer. Ron abruptly stood up and walked out of the train compartment without out any explanation for his leaving.

Harry frowned at his friend's retreating back. Harry hadn't expected Ron to react that way. Harry got up to chase him, but Hermione caught his shoulder, sadly smiling at Harry, the sad hopeful boy she had grown to love as a brother over the past five years

"Harry, don't I'll go try a see what's wrong with him." Hermione said

"Thanks Hermione" said Harry

Hermione hugged her friend and walked out of the compartment to look for their friend. She knew Ron was having issues with Severus being around, and Hermione didn't want Harry to have to deal with Ron if that was why he burst out of the compartment so suddenly. Hermione ran into Ron two cars down. He was trying to avoid her, but she was able to get to him and pulled him into the nearest empty compartment. She sat him down and locked the compartment door. Ron looked away from Hermione and out the window into the rolling planes of the world outside of the train. Hermione sat next to Ron and put a hand on his shoulder to her attention.

"Hermione I don't want to talk. Just leave me alone" Ron shouted at Hermione hoping she would leave soon

"No Ron, you need to tell me what's wrong before you blow up at some unsuspecting person at school like one of our professor!" Hermione said

"No I don't need to tell you anything." Ron yelled at Hermione again

"Ronald Weasley, do not yell at me. I'm worried about you" said Hermione firmly

"You shouldn't be worried about me you should be worried about Harry, He's the one making friends with Slytherins, and a professor at that!" said Ron

"There is nothing wrong with Harry's friendship with Severus, or any Gryffindor and Slytherin friendship." said Hermione angrily

"Hermione! They're Slytherins we're Gryffindors, we aren't supposed to be friends." Ron said

"No Ron, we're human. You're being prejudice of an old feud that started before you, your parents, or grandparents were even born, something that started centuries ago. People are people Ron, Harry's trying to be accepting of Professor Snape regardless of their past. Harry has obviously seen something in him that we've never seen, because he's been our teacher alone and not around us when he wasn't an authority over us. Even now Severus isn't being rude or snide to us, because of his friendship with Harry. He is making an effort to be nice to us. He might not be exactly like that in class, but that's because he's our teacher. He seems to have mellowed out this summer with Harry, Sirius, and Remus." Hermione said

"He's never been nice to us. He's just trying to use Harry. I don't know what for yet, but I will find out" Ron said

/\/\Neville/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Harry and his friends were sitting in the train compartment for a while after Ron and Hermione left.

"What do you think Ron is so mad about?" Ginny asked

"He's mad that Severus is here. I could see him staring at us like we were some sort of abomination." Harry replied

"Really? He's still on about that. He's been saying the Professor was good for nothing since first year. No offense Professor, my brother is very one minded. I'm sorry." said Ginny disgusted

"Miss Weasley, it is not your place to apologize for your brother's feelings. If it was you would be apologizing to many people daily." Severus said

Harry laughed at what Severus had said to Ginny. Those were the things he wanted his friends to see. He wanted them to see the side of Severus that made him laugh and smile all summer long.

"I'm going to go find them." Neville said getting up and walking out of the compartment.

Neville didn't take long to find the compartment Ron and Hermione were harboring themselves in. He tried to open the sliding door, but it was locked, so he knocked.

*******************************The Halloween Ball*******************************

Hermione and Ron heard the knock and looked up to see who it was. Hermione smiled at Neville and let him in, hoping he would be able to make Ron see reason.

Neville sat on the bench across from Hermione and Ron. Ron was avoiding Neville just like he had with Hermione earlier.

"What's going on guys?" Neville asked

"Nothing" replied Ron sharply hoping Neville would just drop the subject

"It's not nothing Ron! You're being irrational and hateful towards someone that one of our close friends has become close to." said Hermione trying to clear up the subject for Neville

"So this is about Severus" said Neville

"Yes. He thinks professor Snape is trying to use Harry" Hermione said

"What, why would he do that? Ron if he was going to use Harry, he wouldn't be trying to help me with potions or letting Hermione help me. He wouldn't care to get close to anyone of us except Harry" Neville said

"Why are you so ok with him being around? This man has made fun of you, ridiculed you, made you look like a fool, and now you want to just let him into our lives as if none of this has happened." Ron said aggravated by Neville acceptance of their Slytherin Professor

"I wasn't at first, but I saw how he was acting around Harry, and his willingness to be friendly and interact with us. If you gave him a chance, he might surprise."

"No, Slytherins don't change!" Ron yelled

"OK Ron, but don't let your prejudice of Slytherins ruin your friendship with Harry, he wouldn't want to lose either of you. Your foolishness may force him to make a decision between the two of you, and he might just choose Severus" Neville said as he and Hermione got up and walked out of the room resigning that Ron wasn't going to accept what they believed to be true about the situation they were in. They would leave and let him think about the situation they were facing. They were going to spend the rest of their ride to Hogwarts with the rest of their friends.

**AN:Thanks for reading. Please Review. I will be trying to get another chapter up later this week if not this weekend or next week. Let me know what you think and what you might like to see happen. I take all and any review into account. Please no flames on pairings.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry hadn't seen Ron since he ran out of the compartment on the train. Hermione and Neville told him that Ron wasn't taking the whole Severus thing very well. They small group of friends walked into the Great Hall and sat at the own house tables. Severus had rushed to his staff meeting after saying a quick goodbye to Harry and his friends. He was now up in his normal seat at the head table. Harry and Severus caught each other's gaze and smiled. Ron walked into the hall, not long after, looking like he wanted to rip someone's head off. This was going to be an interesting year for the Harry's group of friends. The feast and the sorting went well. Dumbledore stood to make his yearly announcement or speech as some would call it.

"May I have your attention please...? Thank you. We have a few new additions to our teaching staff. Mr. Lucius Malfoy will be taking over Charms. Sirius is taking over for Madam Hootch teaching first year flying and refereeing quidditch matches. And Remus Lupin will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. You will get your schedule tomorrow morning at breakfast. Prefects please show the first years to their respective common rooms and dorms. That will be all. Have a nice nights rest"

The hall was loud as students from every year buzzed, talking about the new teachers and what it would be like this year. Most feared Sirius, because of his past, others feared Lucius, because of his Death Eater status, although most didn't know Lucius had joined Severus as a spy. Not many knew of Remus particular affliction and those who did, didn't mind the scruffy looking man being a teacher. Harry and Hermione were talking about what the year was going to be like with Severus and Ron.

"I just want Ron to understand that Severus isn't really like he is in class all the time. I figured he would have seen that on the train, but he decided to be rude and prejudice instead of trying to give Sev a chance. I don't know that I'll be able to stay in the dorm if Ron is going to be like that" said Harry

Just as Harry spoke the last sentence Ron blew by the pair, running into Harry's shoulder as he passed. Harry knew Ron wasn't handling the situation well, but it wasn't Harry's fault Ron was being mean and he certainly didn't deserve how Ron was treating him.

"Don't worry about him. He'll get over it eventually. In the meantime just ignore him unless he confronts you personally, and sit next to me or Neville in classes." Hermione said trying to comfort Harry.

They reached the portrait and said the password to their common room.

"I know you're right Hermione. I think I'm going to go up to the dorm and change, then maybe I'll see if Severus will let me stay in his rooms for a little while, maybe even the night. I just don't want to be in there with Ron tonight." Harry said.

"Ok how 'bout I walk you down there, just to make sure you get there safe?" Hermione asked

"Sure 'Mione, can you go tell Neville I'm not going to be in the dorm tonight?" Harry said

"Yeah I'll wait down here for you," Hermione watched Harry walk up the stairs to his dorm before turning to find Neville.

After she spotted him, she walked in his direction. Neville smiled as he saw Hermione coming towards him.

"Hey Hermione. What's up?" asked Neville

"Nothing much. Harry asked me to tell you that he's not going to be staying in the dorm tonight. He had a run it with Ron on the way up here and doesn't want to spend the night in the same room with him." Hermione said

"Where's he going to stay if he's not going to be in the dorm?" asked Neville

"I'm going to walk him down to Severus' rooms." Hermione replied

"Hermione tell me something? Do you think Harry and Severus are in a relationship? You know like more than just friends?" Neville said smiling at the idea of the two being involved as they had been so cute all cuddled up on the train.

"I don't think they are now, but I wouldn't count it out for the future. They seemed really close on the train." replied Hermione

"Yeah, I'm gonna go make sure everything is ok with Harry. Just in case." Neville said walking towards the stairs that led to the boy's dorm

/\/\\Harry/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Harry walked up the stairs to the dorm. He hoped Ron wasn't up there already; he hadn't seen him in the common room. He opened the door and Ron was sitting on Harry's bed with an angry stare on his face. Harry walked up to his trunk ignoring Ron. He didn't want to get into to fight with the Weasley and he wasn't going to start it. Harry started pulling clothes out that he could wear to bed and one of his school uniforms for the next day of class knowing he may only have time to run up to the dorm for his books and go to class. Harry had a small bag packed with his general hygiene products. When Harry was all ready to leave Ron decided to start talking to him.

"Where do you think you're going Harry? Gonna go sleep in your Slytherin's dorm? Trying to get away from me huh?" Ron said badgering Harry

"For one its none of your business where I'm going. For two Severus is not my Slytherin. He is a friend of mine that happens to be a Slytherin. When are you going to get that?" Harry said

Neither of them noticed Neville open the door to the dorm room. He slid into the shadows listening to what the boys were saying. He would step in if he needed to, but wanted Harry to stand up for himself as much as he was able.

"How is it not my business I've been your friend since first year?" said Ron.

"Well you haven't been acting like it." Harry said

"You know what? Ever since Cedric died you've been so uptight. what do you need a new beau to make you happy? Is that what you're doing?... Did he suck you off in front of everyone after I left?" Ron said taunting Harry. The only person in the room who couldn't see what Ron was trying to do was Harry.

Neville stepped out of the shadows with his wand raised at Ron. He walked up to Harry a put a hand on his shoulder letting him know he was there. Harry relaxed when he saw that Neville was there. He knew that if Neville had been there long enough he would know what they were arguing about. Neville could see the emotion in Harry's eyes, and the tear falling down Harry's face onto the floor.

"Harry its ok. Grab your things and go down stairs Hermione's waiting for you. Go spend some time with Severus. We'll see you in the morning." Neville whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry smiled at the Neville sadly and hugged him quickly before getting his things and walking out of the dorm. He met Hermione at the bottom of the stairs. She hugged Harry when she saw the look on his face. She figured Ron had been up in the dorm and they had gotten into some sort of fight. She would ask him about it later, right now he seemed to be overwhelmed and it wasn't even the first day of classes yet. They walked out of the common room through the portrait. They were a little ways down the hall when Hermione thought she should ask Harry what happened with Ron.

"Harry was Ron in the dorm when you were up there?" Hermione asked

"Yeah he was being really rude, and acting like he had the right to demand where I was going and insult my friends. He said I've been uptight since Cedric died. I wanted to cry, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he hurt me so badly." Harry said choking up at the words his so called friend had said to him.

Hermione held Harry's hand in hers and squeezed it.

"It's going to be ok Harry. We should hurry, we're almost there and curfew is almost up." Hermione said

They picked up the pace and were at Severus' portrait in no time. Hermione knocked hoping Severus was alone and they wouldn't get in trouble. Severus opened the door in black fleece pajama pants, a Fall Out Boy t-shirt, black house shoes, and black reading glasses. Hermione smiled at Severus' shirt. She hadn't known he was a Fall Out fan, maybe that was something besides academics that they could bond over. Severus ushered them into his rooms. He hadn't been expecting Harry to come tonight and was lounging on his couch in his pajamas when he had heard the knock on his door. Severus saw how sad Harry looked and knew things with a certain Weasley Gryffindor had gone very wrong in the few short hours since they had all been on the train together.

Harry hugged Severus and his hand clutched to Severus' fading shirt. The boy wasn't taking the circumstances he had been given very well, he was so sad, and had come to Severus for refuge.

"Professor I just wanted to walk Harry here, and make sure he got here safe, I can leave if you want?" Hermione suggested figuring the professor wouldn't want her to be there very long.

"Hermione when we are in my rooms or outside of the castle you may call me Severus, but as it is curfew soon you may want to get back before I am forced to punish you for being out past hours. You are however welcome here whenever you wish being one of my favorite Gryffindor students and Harry's best friend" Severus said

"Thank you Severus, I'll be going. Harry I'll come and get you in the morning we can walk to breakfast together. Ok" Hermione said

Harry smiled and nodded at her telling her he understood and would be waiting for her the next morning.

"Thank you Hermione. I'll see you in the morning." Harry said

Hermione left Severus' rooms through the portrait hole and walked safely back to the Gryffindor commons.

**AN: Thanx for reading. reviews and suggestions are loved. NO flames. a polyvore link of Severus' pajamas will be in my profile.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Severus led Harry to his couch, and sat down with Harry in his lap, and rocked him Severus knew the stress and heartache their friendship could cause this sweet boy Severus cared for. Harry had started to cry into Severus' chest.

"Shh Harry It's going to be ok. Don't cry. Don't cry it's going to get better." Severus said trying to comfort Harry.

"I know. it's just some of the things he said about you and me and when he mentioned Cedric... Oh Severus I thought I was going to burst into tears or rip his head off. I loved Cedric and no one truly understands, because we never really let anyone know we were together." Harry rambled.

Harry was trying to get all of his feelings out at once and some of things he was saying made sense and others didn't.

"Harry calmed down. Why would Ron have mention Cedric to you if he didn't know you were in a relationship?" asked Severus

"Everyone knew we were close during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but no one really knew how close and a lot of people just assumed that I was grieving a friend and not a lover." replied Harry

Harry started to cry again as he started to think of his ex-lover Cedric Diggory. Harry still missed the boy when he was really sad and wanted that beautiful smile to cheer him up. Severus kissed Harry's forehead. He was trying to sooth the young Gryffindor any way he knew how; and Harry started to calm down and let go of Severus' shirt. There were wrinkles where Harry's hand had been. Harry chuckled at the sight of the shirts.

"So, Fall Out Boy eh Severus?" Harry said cheekily

"Yes. I like them. Do you have a problem with that?" Severus said

"No, but I know someone else who likes that band. I just find it funny." Harry said

"Who?" Severus asked

"Hermione... I saw the way she was looking at your shirt. I think she was plotting." Harry said smiling

"Oh no! A Gryffindor plotting. What ever will we do!" Severus exclaimed sarcastically

Harry smiled and rested his head on Severus chest. They both just sat there for a while content with the others company.

"Severus do you think Ron will ever come around?" Harry asked

"Harry, to be completely honest no, I don't. Ron has always done what his mother thought was right and she doesn't really like me. But for your sake, I really hope he does. You don't deserve to lose a friend, because of me." Severus answered.

"I may not deserve it but I don't want to be friends with someone who can't accept that you're in my life now and that's not going change as long I have a say in the matter." Harry said cuddling further into Severus' chest.

"Let's go to bed Harry. You look like you're really tired, and you have an early double potions class tomorrow morning first thing." Severus said intentionally slipping a piece of his schedule into the conversation. He hope Harry would catch onto it.

"I have potions tomorrow morning, really?" Harry said perking up slightly.

"Yup. First thing right after breakfast." Severus said

Harry got up out of Severus' lap and held a hand out to the man to help him up.

"Then we should go to bed." said Harry pulling Severus up off his couch

"Go ahead and change in my bedroom. It's the only open door down the hall. I'll be there in a minute. I'm going to send Minerva a missive letting her know where you are staying tonight" Severus said.

Harry nodded and walked down the hall to the only open door and went in. He closed the door, changed his clothes and sat on top of the bed covers.

Meanwhile, in the sitting room, Severus was writing a short note.

**Minerva,**

**One of your pupils, Mr. Potter has opted to stay in my quarters, as was our deal. He has been having trouble with Mr. Weasley. I will take good care of your little lion. Do not worry**

-Severus Snape

Severus sent the letter to Minerva through the floo networks of Hogwarts, and headed back to his room. Severus knocked on his bedroom door.

"Come in, Severus." Harry said from the other side of the door

Severus opened the door and smiled at Harry who was sitting nervously on the edge of his bed. He walked over to Harry and sat next to him on the bed.

"Harry, why are you so nervous?" asked Severus

"I feel like I'm taking advantage of you by coming here." Harry said

"Harry stop. If I didn't want you around I wouldn't have told you that you could come here. Harry I want you around, if you ever need a place to get away for the madness of school or just want to be around me like we've been, my door is open, never forget that." Severus said placing his hand on Harry shoulder

"Thanks Sev." Harry said

Harry instantly relaxed when Severus put an arm around his shoulders.

"Harry let's get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning." Severus said getting up and crawling into bed. Harry followed Severus and laid down and cuddled into the older man's chest. Severus and Harry both fell asleep contentedly.

*******************************The Halloween Ball*******************************

The next morning Hermione woke in her dorm and got ready for the day and headed down to the common room. Hermione was happy Harry had decided to stay with Severus the previous night.

"Hey Hermione where you headed?" Ginny said coming down the stairs behind her friend.

"I'm just going to meet Harry. He stayed with Severus last night and I told him I'd walk with him to breakfast this morning." replied Hermione

"So, he didn't stay in the dorm last night?" Ginny asked

"No, Ron got into it with him yesterday, and he stayed the night in Severus' rooms" said Hermione

"Can I come with you?" said Ginny as they got to the bottom of the stairs into the common room.

"Sure Ginny."

The girls walked out of the common room and down to Severus' dungeon quarters.

HP SS HP SS HP SS HP SS HP SS HP SS HP SS HP SS HP SS HP SS HP SS HP SS HP SS HP SS HP SS HP SS

Severus and Harry woke up cuddled their legs intertwined. Harry buried his face into Severus' shirt and smiled. Severus just held the boy closer and rested as Harry melted into him.

"Severus, do we have to get up?" Harry asked

"Yes Harry we do. We both have class and Hermione is going to be here later to walk you to breakfast." Severus said sitting up in bed.

"ok. If I have to" Harry said jokingly.

They both got out of bed and changed for the day.

"Hey, Severus can I just leave my clothes here and pick them up after class?" Harry asked

"Sure" Severus said

They walked into the sitting room of Severus' chambers. They sat on the couch and Harry settled down into the older man's side, resting his eyes. Severus put an arm around Harry and smiled down as Harry snuggled into him. Harry now knew that Severus truly liked having him around. They had gotten close and Harry had been hoping them coming back to Hogwarts wouldn't change things between them and it didn't look like it had.

"Severus..." Harry said hesitantly

"Yes Harry." replied Severus

"I'm thinking about telling Hermione, Ginny, and maybe Neville about me. I was wondering if you would be there and maybe if I could bring them here to tell them. If it's too far into your personal space, I can go somewhere else and tell them. I just figured your rooms would be really private." Harry asked hoping Severus would be ok with having four Gryffindors in his rooms.

"Yeah Harry that's fine. I'd love to be there for you, it's not always easy to tell others that you're gay. Don't worry about being too far into my personal space. Your friends are welcome here, even Ron when he stops being a jerk, if he ever does." Severus replied

"Thanks Severus. It means a lot" Harry said

"You're welcome Harry. You know I'd do anything for you." Severus said knowing he would be putty in Harry's hand until the day he died.

Harry smiled and kissed Severus' shoulder and put an arm around his waist. Harry loved Severus and knew Severus wanted Harry in his life and most of friends were making that a lot easier for him. Not long after they finished their conversation there was a knock on the door. Severus got up and open the door leaving a very tired Harry Potter on his couch. Severus opened the door and found Hermione and Ginny on the other side. He invited them in and went back to where he had been sitting, and Harry curled right back into his side. Hermione smiled and Ginny giggled at Harry's childlike behavior. Harry's eyes opened slowly at hearing the girl's giggle, and smiled sleepily. Harry started to sit up, but was still tucked into Severus' side.

"Morning ladies. I didn't know you were coming, Ginny." Harry said yawning into the back of his hand.

"Ginny caught up with me in the common room and we decided to just come together." replied Hermione.

"We should get going. Don't you think?" Harry asked

"Yeah breakfast is going to start soon. Severus would you like to walk with us?" asked Hermione

"Thank you for the offer Hermione, but I am going to catch up with professor McGonagall before Breakfast and speak with her about young Mr. Weasley's attitude towards his dorm mates. Maybe another time as I doubt there won't be another time that Harry stays down here." replied Severus

They all smiled knowingly at each other. Ron was going to get into major trouble for what he had done and said to Harry about his friendship with the professor. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny said goodbye to Severus and walked out of his rooms towards the great hall for Breakfast. Severus turned around to his fireplace and flooed the transfiguration teacher in her common room.

"Minerva can I come through and speak with you for a moment?" Severus asked

"Sure Severus" Minerva replied

Severus walked through the fireplace landing in Minerva's rooms three floors up.

"What's going on with Harry and Ron, Severus. I got your note last night, and was very confused. I thought they got along well." Minerva asked fearing her lions were fighting with each other.

"Minerva I assume that you know Harry and I have begun a close friendship over this last summer. Mr. Weasley found out about this friendship when I rode the train with them last night and he had very strong and rude feelings about the situation, and he voiced these crude and judgmental comments about me to Harry, and Harry was hurt by these things that Ron, who he considered until yesterday to be his friend, had said to him, and decided to stay down in my chambers, because he didn't want to be around Mr. Weasley." Severus said trying to convey what happened between the boys as best he could.

"I will deal with Mr. Weasley and talk with Mr. Potter about the situation. If it is a real issue for Harry to be around Mr. Weasley in the dorm, I will talk with him about what we can do to fix these problems. Severus, if it came down to it, would you be willing to let Harry stay in your room until things are fixed with Mr. Weasley?" Minerva asked

"Yes Minerva, that would be preferable. Harry clings to me and I love having him around. If you see fit to move him to my rooms that is fine with Me." replied Severus

"I will keep that in mind Severus. Let's head to Breakfast. I will speak with the boys during their breaks today." Minerva said walking towards her door and holding it open for Severus, they walked side by side to the great hall where they would give their students their schedules for the day.

**AN: Thank you for those who have favorited and followed as well as reviewed. Please let me know what you think. What you like and what you don't. I do apologize to my delays in updating. I have bee busy with school. I have been a little lazy with the editing and have the next 6 chapters typed and will be trying to get some of them up before i get too backed up. Thank you for your patience. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Slytherins and Gryffindors had a double potions class first thing and were all sitting waiting for their professor to arrive at the class. Harry was between Neville and Hermione so he could stay away from Ron. After Harry and Ron's fight the previous night most of the Gryffindor fifth through sixth years knew what happened and were staring at the two to see how they were going to react to each other in class; knowing that Harry spent last night outside of the dorms. Draco sat next to Hermione and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Granger. What's going on with Potter and Weasley? If you don't mind me asking?" Draco asked

"I figured you would have already known? Everyone seems to. Ron's being rude, because Harry's friends with your God father, and Ron's just being super bitter." answered Hermione

"Seriously he's still on about the rivalry. We're sixteen he needs to get over himself. We're friends why can't Potter and Severus." Draco said

"Well Draco not many people know we're friends at all, but I would like to be more open about our friendship. If people have problems with it all they can grow up or leave us all alone." Hermione suggested

Draco smiled and sat back in chair and draped his arm over the back of Hermione's chair. Severus walked in a few minutes later and smirked at how his students were arranged. Ron had been forced to sit in a back corner because the class had not left one seat between Harry and Ron.

Ron had wanted to torment the Harry, but now his plans were shot. He would send his mother an owl and tell her about the Slytherin Gryffindor friendships he was finding out about. She would be mad and send the people involved some very nasty letters about the wrongs they were committing. Ron knew his mother shared his feeling for the inter-house friendships, had learned them from her after all. The rest of his family had accepted that these friendships were acceptable and even preferable over their own house mates.

Severus started the lesson and the class quickly got to work on their potions. Harry worked with Neville and Hermione with Draco, while Ron got stuck working with Millicent Bulstrode. Severus could see the disgust on his face at having to work with one of his snakes. It gave Severus pleasure to see the boy hurting so badly, when not even twelve hours prior he made Harry a quivering mess of tears. It seemed like a good punishment, but it wasn't good enough in Severus' eyes. The boy needed to suffer for what he had done to Harry, but for now he would leave it to Minerva to punish her lion. Severus sat at his desk and watched everyone. He pulled a small piece of paper out and wrote a short note on it telling Mr. Weasley that Minerva wanted to see him during his free period today. The class went by surprising quickly and he dropped the note in front of Weasley.

"Class is dismissed would Mr. Potter and Longbottom stay behind as well as Miss Granger. I'd like to speak with you three." said Severus

"I'll see you tonight" Draco said to Hermione

Harry, Hermione, and Neville walked up to Severus' desk and waiting to be spoken to.

"You three did well today. I wanted to see if you three and Miss Weasley might want to come down to my rooms tonight after dinner, and spend some time away from Ronald and the rest of your house." Severus said

Harry looked to his friends who smiled and nodded at him.

"We'd love to Severus. Thank you I'll talk to Ginny later at lunch." Harry said smiling

"Severus, could Draco come too? If that's ok, I don't want to over step." Hermione asked nervously

"I didn't know you and Draco were friends, but if that's ok with the rest of you it fine with me. He is my God-son after all." Severus said

Hermione smiled at Neville and Harry, begging them with her eyes

"Its fine with me Hermione I know you and Draco have gotten close like Severus and I have. I'll admit it surprised me, but then again I think Severus and I shocked some people too." Harry said

Hermione hugged Harry thanking him. She really meant when she told Draco she wanted to be able to hang out with all of her friends at the same time and not hide Draco from people.

"You three should get going before you're late to Minerva's class. Harry she wants to talk with you later. Make sure to ask her about it before you leave class." Severus said

"Ok I will Severus, I'll see later" Harry said smiling

They all said bye to Severus and left for their Transfiguration class with Ravenclaw. Neville was really happy, because he had gotten really close to Luna and transfiguration was her best subject, so she was a grade up in that class. Neville sat with Luna and Hermione and Harry would sit at a table near them, so they could talk and do projects together. When they got to class Luna had saved the two tables in the back corner. They noticed Ron wasn't anywhere to be seen which made them happy. They hoped he was either being disciplined or wasn't coming to class at all. This class also seemed to be leaving no seat open around Harry and his friends. They all knew word traveled fast at Hogwarts, but this was kind of comical. Harry started to wonder if the Hufflepuffs would do that in Herbology in the next class.

A few moments later Ron ran out of Professor McGonagall's office and ran down the left isle followed by McGonagall walking out yelling at him.

"Mr. Weasley you will come back here **_and_** see me during your free period today or you will have detention with Filch for the rest of the year, and being as this is the first day of class I don't think you will want to leave." Minerva yelled

Ron halted at the door, sighing heavily and took the only seat left open at the right front corner of the classroom. He sat down and slammed his books down on the desk. Silence rang out through the classroom.

"Mr. Weasley, I want a 20 foot essay on Salazar Slytherin and his relationship with the other founders on my desk by Friday. Now be quiet!" Minerva said sternly to the boy who was aggravating her. Her patience was wearing thin and she might send him to Dumbledore soon if he didn't keep quiet.

Ron worked alone for the rest of the lesson not talking to anyone who spoke to him even Professor McGonagall. Minerva decided to just ignore him and punish him for his childish behavior later. Harry found it sad that Ron was doing this, because of his friendship with Severus and his possible punishment. Harry had no idea if his relationship with Ron was salvageable, but at that moment he couldn't care less.

The class ended and Harry walked up to Minerva to see about why she wanted to see him. He figured it probably had something to do with the whole Ron situation.

"Professor McGonagall?" Harry said making his presence known

"Yes Mr. Potter. What can I do for you?" replied Minerva looking up from her desk

"Professor Snape told me that you wanted to speak with me during my free period today" stated Harry

"Yes Mr. Potter, you have 5th period free right?" Minerva asked

"Yes Professor." replied Harry

"Ok come here at the beginning of 5th period." Said Minerva dismissing Harry to go to his next class.

Harry nodded to McGonagall and left to go to greenhouse number three for Herbology.

*******************************The Halloween Ball*******************************

Herbology went by fast and Harry was laughing and talking with his friends for the majority of the practical lesson. Ron hadn't showed up for class which made it easier on Harry to be care free. They all went to lunch and had a good time. Harry was having a pretty great first day of class, Ron wasn't bothering him, and it seemed like the whole castle was pissed at Ron, and the only incident was when Ron threw his little tantrum in transfiguration. Harry didn't want to think about how much trouble Ron was gong to be in for that tantrum and not showing up for Herbology class, but he couldn't wait to find out.

Hermione was sitting next to Harry talking to Ginny who was sitting next to Neville on the other side of the table. They had a great lunch then Ginny went to her fifth period class, and Hermione and Neville walked Harry to professor McGonagall's office and told him they would wait for him outside of the office at one of the desks in the Transfiguration classroom

Harry knocked on the office door and waited for the professor to open it. She let Harry into her office and asked him to sit down

"Mr. Potter, I know you spent last night in professor Snape's chambers. I don't have any issue with it, and Severus did notify me last night, but I wanted to talk to you about why you felt the need to stay with him instead of in the dorm on your first night back." Minerva asked

"Professor, I'm guessing you already know that I have a friendship with Severus and that Ron found out and had an issue with it. He was crude and made it very clear that he wanted nothing to do with Slytherins and that I shouldn't either. I had decided to go see Severus and thought I would ask him if I could stay over, so I packed a bag just in case. I went up to the dorm and Ron was sitting on my bed not talking, just sitting there glaring at me. I was just done packing when he freaked out on me, and was yelling at me and asking me if I let Severus do sexually explicit things to me that I'd rather not repeat to you professor as it would be disrespectful. Neville walked in, and broke it up, and I made up my mind that I wasn't going to be staying in the same room with Ron no matter what." Harry said relaying what had happened the previous night.

"Harry I've spoken with Mr. Weasley about his actions and what he said. I am still in the process of finding a proper punishment, because not only did he insult and invade the personal space of a student, but he has taken things way out of proportion and insulted a professor and that is unacceptable. I won't have students thinking they can do or say whatever they want, but Harry I also don't want you around him right now. He's not good for you. All of the boy's dorms are full this year in every house, so moving you to another houses dorm wouldn't work. And with the magic of Hogwarts putting you in Ginny or Hermione's dorms while they do have open beds is also out of the question as you wouldn't be able to get to them." started Minerva trying to explain the situation

"Professor would you be ok with me just moving in Severus? I know Sirius and Remus have rooms in the castle, but I don't want to encroach on their space, and Severus has already told me I'm always welcome." Harry said hoping to convince his head of house that this was a good idea.

"Harry, I was just about to ask you which you would prefer, and I have asked Severus already, if that ok with him, and he said yes. I will have the house elves move your things into Severus' rooms tonight." Minerva finished

"Thank you professor." Harry said

"You're welcome Harry run along now, I will see at dinner" Minerva said dismissing Harry.

"Goodbye professor." Harry said turning and walking out of the office.

Hermione and Neville were still sitting and talking when he came out of the office. They shut their mouths and looked expectantly in his direction. Harry smiled at them and waved them forward to follow him to the hallway.

"Let's go to Severus' rooms and talk. I'll tell you everything and it will give me a chance to tell Severus too." Harry said when they stepped into the hall.

/\/\\SeverusChambers/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Harry knocked on the door and a few seconds later it swung open. Severus was using his magic to be lazy, because he didn't want to get up from what he was doing and greet his guests. Severus looked up from the book he was reading and saw the trio walking into his rooms.

"Don't you have class right now?" Severus inquired

"No, its fifth period Gryffindor 2nd, 4th , and 6th years don't have classes right now." Harry replied

"Oh well welcome. Harry did you go and talk with Minerva?" Severus said smiling

"Yeah actually I wanted to tell you all what we talked about and what action is being taken." Harry started

"Go on I want to hear this." Severus said eagerly.

"So, for one she still doesn't have a final punishment for Ron. We talked about everything that has happened, and Minerva suggested I get out of the dorms, and after some careful deliberation we decided I would stay here for the time being." Harry said summarizing what happened in Minerva's office.

"Awesome Harry when will they have a final punishment for him?" Hermione asked

"Soon Minerva is going to talk to him today and if he doesn't show up for their scheduled meeting he will be getting a severe letter home and a boat load of detentions with Filch. Minerva is at the point where there is no more leeway." Severus said

"That'll teach him to be more respectful, and less prejudice." Hermione said hoping he got the worst punishment possible.

They were all sitting on the couch or arm chairs in the living room. They all seemed to be relaxing around each other. They spent the rest of the period talking about the year and what it was going to be like. When the time came they all got up and headed to their classes. They would all come back here after dinner with Ginny and Draco; Harry nervous about the entire thing.

**AN: More to come, let me know what you think. I hope you all love it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The group of four Gryffindors and a Slytherin walked down to Severus' chambers in the dungeons. Draco hadn't been expecting Hermione to start including him into her group of friends so immediately. He had thought it might take a while and some convincing on her part. Severus let them into his rooms and they went over by the fire to keep warm.

"Harry your things are in my bedroom. Dobby brought it by earlier today." Severus said

"Ok thanks." said Harry

"So, how was everyone's first day back to class?" Severus asked

"Surprisingly great. Ron hasn't talked to me all day and he threw a fit in Transfig. It seems like in every class the Gryffindors and whatever other house was there didn't leave a single seat between me and Ron. It's like I've got the support of the entire school." Harry said

"I noticed that. I was kind of surprised that the Gryffindors weren't split down the middle. You know we all have lived with each other for so long." Hermione said

"I thought it was just Slytherin. We don't like our head of house being discriminated against and since there are a lot of Slytherins who are friends with other houses we kind of plotted against Ron this morning." Draco said

"Really? So, Draco how long have you and Hermione been on speaking terms?" Neville asked the Slytherin boy

"We started talking at the end of last year, got closer over the summer, and stopped caring about house rivalry and more about the people behind that mask." Draco said looking at Hermione sitting next to him on the couch, his arm around her shoulders smiling.

Harry was cuddled into Severus side like he always was when he was around his friends. Harry was barely paying attention to the conversation. He was staring off into space trying to figure out how he would bring up the subject of his sexual orientation. He was nervous, but he knew he was ready and he had Severus on his side. He was done hiding things. He was just going to tell them.

"Guys, I need to tell you something. This isn't easy for me to say, and I need to get it out otherwise I won't say it at all... You all remember Cedric and how close we got fourth year... we weren't just friends we were lovers... what I'm trying to say is that... I'm gay" Harry said hesitantly

The group was kind of shocked. They knew Harry had never been with a girl, but they didn't know that was because he didn't like girls.

"Oh My God that's why you took Cedric's death so hard. Harry I'm so sorry." Hermione said now understanding her friend's heartache.

"Harry did you think we were going to get mad at you?" Neville asked

"I didn't know how you would react. I didn't want to lose any more of my friends, but I couldn't keep it from you anymore." Harry said ringing his hand in his lap

"Harry you haven't changed, so you like guys. You're still the same person, you're just more open about who you are. Some people may be prejudice, like Ron, but not everyone is, and those who truly matter and care about you won't care that you're gay." said Neville

"Thanks Nev that means a lot." Harry said smiling at his friends.

"Don't mention it Harry, you know we love you. I'm guessing you're probably going to want to keep it a secret from the rest of Hogwarts for a little while, but I'm glad you told us." Neville said

"Not really. Don't go out and make an announcement to the whole castle, but if it gets out it's not the end of the world." Harry said smiling.

"Severus you don't seem at all surprised by this." Hermione asked

"He already knew I told him about a month ago. We'd gotten really close and I felt comfortable telling him." Harry said hanging his head.

"Harry I'm not mad at you. Who you tell is up to you it's your life. I can't make you tell me anything, or be mad cause I wasn't the first to know." Hermione told Harry

They all kept talking about school and their summers. Neville and Draco did a lot of talking to each other about their past and what they wanted to do going forward. They all had their differences, but who didn't, and why should that hold them back from getting to know each other. They sat there by the fire until about a half hour before curfew and when the time came Draco walked Hermione and Neville up to Gryffindor tower, and then came back down to the Slytherin commons. Harry and Severus stayed on the couch by the fire for a while after everyone was gone just sitting with each other.

"Harry I'm proud of you. It took a lot to tell them that, and to have Draco in the room." Severus said into Harry's hair.

"Thanks Sev. I'm just glad they took it well." Harry said

"Harry. They love you know that. Like Neville said it doesn't change you and who you are. You're still the same person and it doesn't change their view of you. You're still Harry to them." Severus said kissing Harry's forehead

"I know that now, but the anticipation was killing me. I didn't want to tell them and have them hate me afterward." Harry said

"Well now you know" said Severus contentedly

"Severus I need to ask you something? Do you find me attractive? I mean Cedric liked me for my kind and caring nature, and my backside, but while we were together he never told me he thought I was handsome or beautiful, and I know we didn't break up, he died, but it still feels like he only wanted me for my body not me." Harry asks

"Harry, you are beautiful in every way. Your body, face, and soul are attractive to me. Cedric probably thought that about you too. Knowing Cedric, he was very quiet about his feelings, he was probably waiting for the right time to tell you how he truly felt for you, but I can't speak for the dead." Severus replied

Harry smiled at him. He didn't know what would come of this friendship, but now that his friends knew he was gay maybe he could get some help with his seduction of Severus. He wanted to kiss the man so badly, but didn't think it was the right time. He would have to talk to Hermione and Neville tomorrow about some ways to get Severus to notice him.

*******************************The Halloween Ball*******************************

Harry woke up with Severus wrapped around him in the middle of the bed. Harry could feel something poking him in the back, and instantly knew Severus had an erection, and was trying not to rut against Harry's ass to get himself off. Harry smiled thinking he could work with this. He started grinding back against Severus. And the man groaned in his sleep. Harry knew it was working and soon Severus would burst. Harry turned over and thrust hips forward into Severus, Harry's own erection starting to grow. Harry moaned at the feel of his erection and Severus' close proximity. He was getting closer and closer with each thrust. They both came, and Severus had managed to sleep through it. Harry was surprised and decided to play it off by curling back up with Severus. The man didn't wake up for another half an hour, but he did seem to be enjoying his dream and was mumbling Harry's name in his sleep. Harry smiled hoping it was a very good and dirty dream that he was having.

Severus kissed Harry's bare shoulder when he woke up then he immediately felt uncomfortable. He knew he had a wet dream and the dream that gave him that particular orgasm was in his arms. Severus didn't know if he could live with the boy and not make a move. This task would take an enormous amount of self-control. Harry turned over kissed Severus' cheek.

"Morning Sev" Harry said

"Morning Harry. How'd you sleep?" Severus asked

"Great. You seem to help. I never have trouble staying asleep anymore. This could be great for me." Harry said smiling

"Good I'm glad I could help. Should we get up?" Severus said

"Yeah, but I don't want to just yet. I want to just sit here and cuddle." Harry smiled

"Ok, but we need to be up and getting ready in like forty-five minutes." Severus said

Harry cuddled further into Severus and nodded at what Severus had said. They laid there for a while just enjoying the feel of each other before they had to get up and get ready for the day. They walked to breakfast together knowing half of the school if not more would already know they were living together, and they weren't going to come in at different times to appease the conservative people in the school who thought it wasn't right for a student and professor to live together.

**AN: What do you all think of this budding relationship? Reviews are loved and wanted. As always No flames**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry made plans during breakfast to talk to Hermione and Neville later. He really wanted to see what they thought of Severus; how they would react to the idea him being with a teacher, his now best friend, the man he was falling in love with. He was nervous and he couldn't think of anyone he could talk to about it until Sirius, his God father, walked up to him in the hallway while he was walking to his first class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts, taught by Sirius' mate, Remus Lupin. Right then and there Harry decided that he was going to tell Sirius what was going on with him.

"Hey Harry, how's everything going. I heard about you and Ron weren't talking. Does this seriously have everything to do with Severus and you becoming close?" Sirius asked

"Yeah actually I wanted to talk to you about something. Walk me to class while we talk?" said Harry

"Sure Harry what's up is something wrong?" Sirius said concerned for his son.

"Sirius I've been hiding something from you and Remus for a while, and I wanted to tell you, because I really need some advice." Harry said

"What is it Harry?" Sirius asked

"I'm gay and only about four people know, and I'm having feelings for someone. Someone who I shouldn't, by every worldly standard, have feelings for. And I want to be with him and I'm going to ask Neville and Hermione for a plan of action to, for lack of a better word, seduce him, and I don't know how to bring it up to them." Harry said unsure of how Sirius would react.

"Harry I have no problem with you being gay, but be safe and make sure your partner is too. If you need testing condoms whatever don't hesitate to ask." said Sirius

"Thanks Siri, but I'm not there yet." Harry said

"So, who is he Harry? Anyone I know?" asked Sirius

"It's Severus." Harry said staring at his feet

"Really? I'm not surprised, but it's kind of unexpected. I'm guessing Severus has no idea." Sirius said

"Yeah. We're staying together and we're friends, but I want to be more and I don't know how to just tell him that." Harry said sadly

"Have you told Hermione Neville and Severus that you're gay?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah they know, I just don't know how to ask Hermione and Neville for relationship advice." Harry said

They were almost to Harry's class and he was feeling a lot better about things.

"You'll be fine Harry, just ask them and see what they say. They have always cared about you, I doubt they will react badly." said Sirius

Harry hugged Sirius and thanked him for his help. Sirius found this entire situation intriguing, he would have to talk to Remus tonight.

"I should get to class. I'll see you later." Harry said walking into Remus' classroom.

*******************************The Halloween Ball*******************************

Harry Hermione and Neville met out on Hogwarts grounds during their free period to talk. They sat against a tree by the lake watching the giant squid play around in the water.

"So Harry what's up?" Neville asked

"I was wondering if you guys could help me with something. I have feelings for this guys and I'm trying to get him to notice me." Harry said

"Who is it Harry?" Hermione asked

"Severus. We'd gotten really close and he acts like he likes me, but doesn't want act on it or something. I want your help seducing him, as it were. We were in bed this morning and Sev had an erection in his sleep and I got him off without him waking and he said my name in his sleep, so I know he likes me." Harry said

"Harry, you really did that?" Neville said blushing

"Yeah I didn't want him to be embarrassed waking up like that, so I just dealt with it for him, but my issue is how do I get him to see me when he's awake?" Harry said

They sat there thinking for a little while. Hermione was shocked, but was happy to help Harry find someone he could be with and be loved by. Neville knew Severus liked Harry, but couldn't just tell Harry that, Harry needed to find a way to get Severus to notice him. Neville thought it could be the best thing for Harry right now with everything that was going on with Ron.

"Harry I think you should slowly get more and more affectionate with him. He won't be able to resist you." Hermione said

"Do you think that would work? Could Severus and I really work together?" Harry asked

"Harry if you put your mind to it you could be with anyone you want. Severus is stuck to your hip half the time. Don't worry it will work." Neville said reassuring Harry.

"I think I'll start that tonight then. Thanks guys it means a lot knowing you guys support me... we should head to class." Harry said

"Don't mention it Harry we love you" Hermione said getting up from the grass.

They walked up to the castle to head to the potions classroom. Harry hadn't seen Severus since that morning and he was dying to put the plan in motion. The trio sat in the front row again with Draco. Harry was determined to get the professor to notice him if it was the last thing he did. Hermione and Neville smiled at Harry knowingly

"Mr. Potter, could I speak with you in my office for a moment?" Severus asked

Harry nodded and getting up and walking into the professor's office

"Harry I've just found out Ron's punishment." Severus said

"What is it?" Harry asked

"He's been subjected to assisting Hagrid and Filch. He will be cleaning the castle and animal pens for the rest of the year." said Severus

Harry started laughing

"Are you serious? That's awesome!" Harry said

Meanwhile Hermione and Draco were talking at their desk.

"Hey Mione you want to go hang out tonight?" Draco whispered in Hermione's ear

"Sure Draco where you wanna go?" Hermione asked

"Astronomy tower?" Draco suggested

"Sure I haven't been up there in a while." Hermione said smiling

*******************************The Halloween Ball*******************************

Sirius and Remus were sitting on the couch in their rooms after dinner. Sirius was sitting with Remus' head in his lap. It wasn't an odd thing to see Remus doing, just like Harry he liked having a man run their fingers through his hair. It happened more commonly around the full moon, but tonight Remus had just had a bad group of first years and was having trouble dealing with them. Slytherin and Ravenclaw classes were normally easy to deal with, but this batch didn't like each other at all. Sirius was comforting Remus and thought he would take his mind those horrid first years.

"I talked to Harry today. He told me something. He's gay, and that's not even the best part he's falling for Severus." Sirius told Remus

"Are you serious? Does Severus know? Is he going to act on it?" Remus rabbled out the first questions that came to mind.

"Yes I'm serious. No, Severus doesn't know. Yes he's going to act on it. He's going to talk to Hermione and Neville for advice for a plan of action." Sirius said smiling at his lover

"Oh my I don't what to think of that. I know they are friends, but I don't know if I'd be ok with Harry being with him like that." Remus said

"Let's just see where it goes. I think after everything Severus might not be a bad guy for Harry. You've seen how he's been with Harry so far. Severus has always been someone who cherished his loved ones. I don't think we'll have to worry about them."

"You're probably right" Remus said

Remus laid there in Sirius lap for the rest of the night while Sirius offered to do Remus' grading for him.

*******************************The Halloween Ball*******************************

Meanwhile Hermione and Draco sat on a bench in the astronomy tower.

"So when is Potter going to ask Severus out?" Draco asked

"What... What are you talking about?" Hermione stuttered.

"Oh don't play that. You have to see how he looks at Severus. It's obvious he wants to get at that" Draco said pulling a bottle out of his robes.

"One, I knew that, I didn't think you did. Two, what is that?" Hermione said

"It's a bottle of Odgen's Fire Whiskey Hermione. I thought after this summer you would recognize it." Draco said smirking at her.

"Draco I only did that because we weren't in school. Severus may not punish you, but McGonagall will give me detention for months if she catches me any form of buzzed." Hermione said freaking out

"Mione calm down. McGonagall isn't even in the castle. She's away on business with an order member. My dad is in charge of Gryffindor tonight, and he knows I drink. He gave me this bloody bottle. Now take a drink and chill out." Draco said handing Hermione the bottle.

She took a drink and sighed as the whiskey burned her throat. She loved the nights she stayed at Draco's and they would pass around a bottle and pass out in Draco's room.

"You know I do love spending time with you Draco." Hermione said leaning on Draco's shoulder

"I know we had a great summer together." Draco said smiling at her

They kept passing the bottle and soon Draco was sitting against the bench on the floor with Hermione in his lap the bottle in her hand, her head on his shoulder, and her face nuzzling into Draco's neck. Draco took the bottle and put it on the floor the turned his head in Hermione's direction and kissed her cheek. Hermione turned her head and kissed Draco on the lips. Draco was shocked, but quickly relaxed into the kiss and held Hermione close. They were full on snogging in the astronomy tower like every other stereotypical teenage wizarding couple. Hermione pulled back and smiled at him.

"I love you Draco." Hermione said kissing Draco again

She stood up and grabbed the bottle taking one last swig from the bottle before she helped Draco up, and backed up into the wall, pulling Draco with her. Draco put his hands on either side of Hermione on the wall, and kissed Hermione again. Draco pulled back, and finished off the bottle placing it on the bench, and continued to kiss Hermione. Hermione put one hand on Draco's chest and the other on the side of his face. Draco's hands were roaming over Hermione's body. Hermione smiled into Draco's kisses, but pulled back.

"Draco we can't do this. Not here. Not now. Tomorrow... we'll talk then." Hermione said putting both hands on Draco's chest

"Mione I love you. You know that." Draco said trying to plead with her.

"Draco let's sober up and talk tomorrow. I love you too. Trust me... I do" Hermione said trying to piece a sentence through the haze. She kissed Draco one last time and left the astronomy.

**AN: New pairing! Please review! A few more chapters to post and i will be up to date then i can start writing more chapters. Please suggest anything you might want to see and let me know what you're loving and/or hating. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day Draco waited outside of Gryffindor tower and told the first girl who came out that he need to speak with Ms. Hermione Granger immediately. The poor scared first year ran back into the common room and found Hermione. She came out of the portrait fifteen minutes later fully dressed for the day. Draco smiled weakly at her. She didn't look mad, but he needed to see her

"Draco breakfast isn't for another hour. What are you doing here?" Hermione asked

"I know I'm sorry. I needed to see you. I know you wanted to talk and I couldn't take the anticipation any longer. Can we go to my father's rooms and talk? Please we can get some tea or coffee. Something hot, strong, and caffeinated, just like you." Draco said grabbing Hermione's hand and kissing her cheek

Hermione smiled at Draco and nodded and let Draco lead her to his father's chambers. Lucius was having a cup of tea and grading some papers when Hermione and Draco walked into his rooms.

"Draco Ms. Granger, Good Morning. What can I do for you?" Lucius said

"Hey dad, we kind of needed a private place to talk and something with caffeine. I figured you wouldn't mind." Draco told his father

Lucius smiled and patted the couch in invitation. Draco smiled at Hermione and walked her over to the couch

"I'm guessing you too used that bottle well, are hung over, and would like some really strong coffee, yes?" Lucius asked smirking at the pair who had spent many nights bonding over a bottle in his home over the summer.

"You'd be right dad." Draco said smiling

Lucius called a house elf and ordered a pot of strong coffee and waited for the two to start talking before he got up and got dressed for the day in his bedroom.

"Hermione. I really care about, you know that right?" asked Draco

"Of course I know how much you care about me. I care about you too. I want to be with you, but I don't want to move to fast. I do love you Draco. Don't doubt my feelings... I just didn't want my first time to be in a drunken stupor in the astronomy tower." Hermione said

"Oh Hermione I love you and we won't ever go farther than you want or are ready for. Be mine and I won't let anyone hurt you." Draco whispered into her ear, hugging Hermione close

A tear slipped down Hermione's face and she pulled back, cupped Draco's face in her hands, and kissed him sweetly. Dobby popped into the room with a pot of coffee, creamer, and sugar

"Sir Malfoy and Misses Granger. Coffee is served." Dobby said

"Thank you Dobby that is all." Draco said to the house elf

Dobby left and Hermione kissed Draco again. They got their coffee and cuddled up on the couch, Hermione's legs on Draco's lap. Draco was drawing hearts on Hermione's leg with his finger. Lucius walked in wearing his teaching robes and sat on the couch with the couple.

"Are you two good now? Everything sorted out?" Lucius asked

"Yeah dad we're good. Thanks." Draco said kissing Hermione's shoulder

"Is there something I should know about? Are you dating?" Lucius asked

Draco looked at Hermione to answer that question. Hermione smiled at him. Draco was still being cautious of her and how she felt about him.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy we are together, regardless of blood status and anyone else's feelings. I love Draco and he loves me." Hermione said smiling at Lucius and Draco

"I don't doubt your love for one another. I've seen how you looked at each other this summer when you thought no one was watching. And Miss Granger..."

"Hermione, please call me Hermione"

"Hermione, blood purity is irrelevant to me. If Draco's mother was still in our lives that would be a whole other story, but she isn't and I just want Draco to be happy and loved." Lucius said

"I'll try my best to make him happy Mr. Malfoy." Hermione replied

"Hermione we are going to be seeing a lot more of you than we did this summer at the house, so please when it isn't a school setting, please call me Lucius or Luc. Mr. Malfoy was my school name, and I'm only your Charms Professor during sixth period on Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays." Lucius told Hermione.

Hermione smiled at Lucius. Hermione thought he would be a great Father-in-law, and she hoped she would one day get to find out.

*******************************The Halloween Ball*******************************

It had been a month since Harry had moved in with Severus and he was gradually getting more affectionate with Severus. Severus was notice a difference in Harry. He had no clue how to explain it, but Harry was being very seductive towards him and it was slightly embarrassing for Severus when his body betrayed him. He loved Harry, he knew that, but he didn't know if Harry wanted to be with him or was unconsciously doing these things to him.

They were in the Great hall for dinner on Friday night and Harry wasn't eating much. He was getting distracted and staring at Severus. Severus could tell without even looking in Harry's direction that he was staring. Dumbledore stood up and got everyone's attention.

"I have a very important announcement to make. There is going to be a Halloween dance. This dance is a very special dance that is conducted every fifteen years. All normal rules of age, house, and status are void. Pairs will be put together by the sorting hat. Just like in your first year when the hat chose your house, it will choose your date, and the hat's decision is final. You can't persuade it to change its' mind after it has been announced. Tomorrow night before dinner you will be called up one by one and the hat will be placed on your head. The hat will take into account your mind and heart and will make the decision. I hope to see you all tomorrow. Good night." Dumbledore announced smiling

Harry smiled hoping he and Severus would get paired together. Harry walked up to the head table as everyone else was walking out of the hall.

"Professor Dumbledore sir. You said age, house, and status would be void. Did you mean blood status or in school." Harry asked

"All status Mr. Potter. This dance is set up so that regardless of the past and labels, those who loved each other or cared about one another would get paired, and have a chance to spend a night in the arms of their love." replied Albus

"Does that mean a teacher and student could get paired together?" Harry asked

"Yes Harry theoretically that could happen. It hasn't happened in years, but is still possible. Were you hoping to be put with Professor Snape, Harry?" Dumbledore said

"Yes Professor" Harry said

Dumbledore smiled at the young boy. He showed such promise, and loved so much. Severus couldn't be more perfect for the boy. They walked out of the Great hall and Harry walked toward the dungeons. He wanted to see Severus and talk about what he thought of the Halloween dance.

*******************************The Halloween Ball*******************************

When Harry got back to their chambers Severus was already wearing his pajamas and sitting up in bed reading one of his potions books. Harry smiled at the man. Harry thought Severus looked cute with his reading glasses on.

Harry walked over to his trunk and got his pajamas out. He started to change his clothes standing on Severus' side of the bed. Harry slowly pulled his shirt over his head, getting the older man's attention. Then he popped the button on his pants open, slowly slid the zipper down, and then slid his pants down. Severus quirked an eyebrow at Harry as Harry smiled at him. The boy was a mystery. Harry put a pair of sweatpants on and climbed into bed over Severus' legs and cuddled into the man's side.

"What's wrong Harry?" Severus asked

"Nothing Sev. Why would there be something wrong?" replied Harry

"You're just being uncommonly clingy. And you always change over there by your trunk. I don't have a problem with it. It's just out of character for you. You've been really out of character the past couple of weeks."

"Nothing is wrong Severus I just like being around you. So, what do you think about this Halloween dance?" Harry said

"I've gone to this dance before. It was fun, and I loved it. I got paired with your mother. She was the closest thing to a girlfriend that I had in school. I didn't have a boyfriend until I got out of school." Severus said

"You went with my mom?" Harry replied

"Yeah she was beautiful. She was one of my best friends back then. I do miss her so much Harry. If you want I can show you all our old pictures from school. If you want." Severus said

"I'd love that Severus" Harry said sitting up and laying his head on Severus' shoulder

"So, I bet you're dying for me to ask. Who do you think you're going to get paired with?" Severus asked

"Um, I was hoping either you or Ginny." Harry replied

"Really, why me Harry?" Severus asked

"I love you Severus" Harry said bluntly turning away from the older man

Severus sat up further and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. He pulled Harry back into his lap and kissed his shoulder near his neck tenderly. He put his arms around Harry's waist and held him close continuing to kiss the boys exposed skin. Harry smiled sadly at the tender touches Severus was giving him. He knew Severus did this when Harry was really sad, but tonight it only seemed to make him sadder.

"Harry I love you too..." Severus said

"No Severus, I love you. Not just as friends. I am in love with you. I don't know when it started, but I know I do." Harry said tears starting to cry

Severus saw Harry's tears and turned him around in his lap, cupped his face in his hands and kissed him sweetly. He pulled back and started to say something, but Harry clutched his shirt and kissed him again. When Harry pulled back to catch his breath, Severus started to talk again.

"Harry I meant it I love you. I have since before we came back to Hogwarts. I just didn't know how my feelings would be received." Severus said

Harry smiled he was happy to know Severus truly loved him. Harry put his arms around Severus' neck and his legs around his hips. They started snogging on the bed. Severus slipped his hand down Harry's back and into his pants. Harry pulled back and Severus removed his hands from Harry's pants. Severus knew he had stepped over an unspoken boundary.

"Severus, stop! Can we take this slow? I love you, and I know we've been sleeping in here together for a while, but I haven't been in a relationship in a while..."Harry rambled

"Harry, calm down love. It's fine if you want to take it slow. I understand. I won't force you into anything, I love you." Severus said cradling Harry's face in his hands.

"Thank you, Severus. I want to, I do. I just don't want to rush into anything." Harry said kissing Severus

"Harry stop apologizing, you have nothing to be sorry for." Severus replied

Harry smiled and kissed Severus slowly, they kept their hands above the waist. They eventually laid down together still kissing each other slowly. They both fell asleep tangled in each other's arms. Harry cuddled face first into Severus, his hands clutching his shirt. Severus was holding Harry close and protecting him from all danger while they slept just like they had every night for the last couple of months. Harry was content and happy with Severus.

*******************************The Halloween Ball*******************************

The next day's classes went by smoothly with everybody in anticipation of the Halloween pair sorting. They were thinking about who they would get put with. Many of the girls were nervous about find out who they were paired with. The guys didn't care as long as they liked the person. The students were all sitting in the great hall and chatting about the pairing and how it was going to take place. Professor Dumbledore came down the center isle of the hall and placed the sorting hat on the stool in front of the headmaster's podium. The student's looked up to Dumbledore at the front of the hall.

"We are now going to start the pairing ceremony. We will start with the first years from each house and go up in years until everyone is paired."

The pairing for the first four years took a while and it was mostly girls and boys from the same houses being paired. They didn't branch out a lot until the fifth years. Colin Creevey was now sitting up on the stool with the sorting hat on his head. He was looking out at the rest of the student. Those who had already been paired up were sitting with their partners. A few of the students looked unhappy and others were happy, as they either got to go with one of their best friends or someone they really liked.

"A Gryffindor I see. Fifth year. An eye for cunning. I think you would do well with ... Millicent Bulstrode!" The sorting hat said the last part out loud while the rest was within Colin's head

Colin smiled and walked over to the sixth year Slytherin. The hat had been correct to assume his love for cunning. Now Luna Lovegood was on the stool, and no one had any doubt of what name was going to come out of the hat. Luna had gotten very close to a certain Gryffindor sixth year.

"Ahhh yes. You are too easy Ms. Lovegood. Neville Longbottom!" the hat said

Neville smiled at the girl and walked up to her meeting her half way, and they walked to the other side of the hall where the rest of the pairs were sitting. The rest of the fifth years were paired off with some of the sixth and seventh years and Ginny Weasley was the last of the fifth years to be paired. She sat on the stool with the sorting hat on her head and waited for the results

"A Weasley, the youngest I presume. You are very courageous. Your heart seeks someone with nerve and spontaneity. I think I'll put you with... Dean Thomas!" the hat said

Ginny walked up to Dean and they walked over to where Luna and Neville were. Luna and Ginny chatted about the other pairs. They had both been very surprised when Colin was put with Millicent. Colin had seemed like such an innocent boy and Millicent just wasn't innocent. They moved on to the sixth years. Seamus Finnegan was the first of the sixth years to get paired.

"hmmm. What to do with you? Who to put you with? Cunning, Bravery, Beauty... Pansy Parkinson!" said the Sorting hat

Seamus sat there stunned. He couldn't believe he had been paired with the girl. The hat was right, he was attracted to cunning, brave, and beautiful women, but he had never thought of Pansy as brave or cunning. She had always seemed timid and snake-like. Pansy was just surprised, But never-the-less they got up and sat together with their other friends. Most of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw sixth years were called to the hat, and then they got to the Gryffindors and Slytherins who hadn't already been paired. Lavender was called next and sat on the stool; the sorting hat on her head of curls.

"Ah. Bravery eh? You'll be easy to pair... Ronald Weasley!"

Ron jumped up from the table and rushed to Lavender. They sat as far from Seamus and Neville as possible knowing that Harry and Hermione would sit with them. Harry, Hermione, and Draco were the last three sixth years who hadn't been paired. Draco was sitting on the stool the hat on his head.

"Oh. A Gryffindor is it? Miss Granger. You too are very good together... Hermione Granger!" the hat said

Hermione grinned and got up walking over to her boyfriend. Draco took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles, then put his arm around her waist and they walked over to where Pansy and Ginny were sitting. Harry went and sat on the stool like most of the school had and waited for who the hat was going to say.

"Harry Potter we meet again. I see a Slytherin on your heart. Not such a bad house after all... Severus Snape!"the hat said

Harry grinned and got up off the stool and turned and walked up to the head table and watched as Severus walked around and kissed Harry's forehead and led him to the table his friends were sitting at. Ron was staring at them darkly from another table. Severus saw this and purposely sat so Harry wouldn't be able to see the looks Ron was giving them. He knew Harry was still saddened by the loss of his friend.

The seventh years that hadn't been paired with students from the younger years were then paired together. The last group to be paired off was the Professors and staff. Poppy Pomfrey went to sit on the stool and put the hat on.

"Miss. Pomfrey. Hmmm the one you desire is female and our very own Hufflepuff Head of House... Pomona Sprout!"

Poppy smiled and went to kiss her partner of 12 years. They had gone to the last two of these sorting hat dances together. Lucius stepped up next.

"Mr. Malfoy your wife is no longer alive, but your new affection is a Gryffindor, the head of Gryffindor... Minerva McGonagall!"

Lucius blushed and stood to take the hand of his new girlfriend. He hadn't told Draco about the relationship and hoped he would take it well. Sirius went last after the rest of the staff. He knew it was going to be Remus, but it was the principal of the thing.

"Hello Mr. Black. You're still with the same man I put you with in school... Remus Lupin!"

Sirius took the hat off placing it on the stool. He rushed over and tackled him to the ground kissing him. Almost everyone in the hall laughed at the adorable couple.

"Thank you all for baring with me. That took a long time as it always does. Now let's have dinner and head off to our common rooms for the night." Dumbledore said as the food appeared on the table.

Everyone stayed where they were with their dates for the dance, and talked about the pairings. The girls talked about dresses and color schemes. Then everyone headed back to their respective common rooms.

**AN: now you have all my major and minor pairings! Let me know what you would like from them. Review review review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A week after the Halloween dance pairing ceremony, Harry and Severus opened up their rooms to Harry's friends. Hermione, Draco, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Dean, Pansy, and Seamus were all hanging around the Professor's rooms. The girls had all gone to talk about their dress ideas and when they were going to go try on dresses. Pansy had gotten close to all the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw girls, and they were happy to be spending time together getting ready for a dance. The guys were also talking about the dance, but weren't as focused on the color scheme as much as what it was going to be like. Severus had already told the group that they had control of his rooms to get ready on the day of the dance. He knew the girls would want to get ready together and as they weren't in the same house that would prove difficult. Harry loved how close they had all gotten. Even Dean and Seamus were accepting of everything had happened.

*******************************The Halloween Ball*******************************

Draco had been avoiding his father since the sorting and he wasn't looking forward to that conversation. He knew his father was looking for a girlfriend, but he didn't know his father was dating already. Hermione had seen him avoid his father and wasn't going to stand by and watch him do so.

"Draco, come on, your father is waiting for us." Hermione said dragging Draco by the hand towards her boyfriend's father's rooms.

Hermione and Draco reached the door and knocked. Lucius opened the door and let them in. Draco wasn't as interactive and forthcoming with this visit to his father's rooms as he had been during the previous visit. He sat on the couch next to Hermione and watched his father slowly sit in the arm chair across from them

"I hope you both don't mind, but I thought it might be good for Minerva to be here, she just seems to be running a little late." Lucius said

"No Lucius we are just early. I figured if I didn't drag Draco when I did, He never would have come." Hermione replied

There was a knock on the door and Lucius got up to open the door. Minerva McGonagall was on the other side of the door. She walked in and smiled at Hermione and Draco before taking a seat in the arms chair next to Lucius'. Lucius was nervous that Draco wouldn't understand. This women that his father had fallen for was one of his teachers for the last five years.

"Draco I know this is new to you and probably very odd, but I told you a long time ago that I married your mother out of necessity. I did care for her, because she was the mother of my only child, but I didn't love her, because of who she was. She was corrupted by her family and their views, and I didn't believe in those things. I know it hurt you when your mother died, but I have grieved for her in my own way, and I am now ready to be happy again. I meant to tell you about Minerva and I'm sorry that it came out the way it did, but I do love her and I hope you will be able to forgive me." Lucius said on the verge of tears.

"Dad I knew how your relationship with mother worked. I just didn't know you were dating. I was shocked. I told you immediately when Hermione and I got together. I guess it just hurt that you were hiding things from me. You were the only person I had when I was little. We were always close; I never had that with mother, and you just stopped telling me things, I lost the only parent I ever thought cared about me. I didn't know about the job you had teaching until Uncle Severus told me." Draco said chocking up, a tear sliding down his check.

Lucius got out of his chair and sat next to his son, and pulled the boy into his lap as Draco started to sob into his father's chest and clutched at the shirt Lucius was wearing. Hermione was happy to see that Draco was able to let go and be with his father like they had always been. Minerva was happy that Lucius had finally gotten through to Draco.

Lucius held his son leaning down and whispered in his ear, "Dragon, baby boy I love you. You know that. No matter who I am with, I will always love you. I will never do this to you again, when something happens you will be the first to know. No matter who I am with or not with, you are my first. I didn't realize how much this would hurt you. I also didn't realize you weren't as close with Narcissa as I thought you were. I thought you would be hurt more by this relationship that not knowing about it."

Lucius was stroking Draco's hair making him feel loved and needed. Draco's sobs slowed as his breathing did.

"Draco I hope you will be able to forgive your father and me for this, and let me into your life." Minerva said breaking the silence

"Professor, I have already forgiven you. It's going to take a little time to get used to you being with my father, but I know you will be good for him." Draco said smiling

"Please Draco call me Minerva outside of the classroom." Minerva said smiling at her boyfriend's son

"Thanks Minerva. I'm glad that you are making my dad happy." Draco said smiling

"Minerva, have you found a dress for the Halloween ball yet?" Hermione asked

"Yes I have. Are you and the girls going out looking for your gown this Hogsmead weekend?" Minerva replied

"Yeah we got Severus to go down and get a catalog and have been looking through to see what they have before we go down." Hermione said

"I've heard you had included Pansy Parkinson's into your group. Is that just Draco's influence, or Seamus'?" Minerva asked looking at the young couple.

"Well I had gotten to know Pansy during the summer and we were already getting close, but when she and Seamus were paired it opened Pansy up to the rest of the girls. Ginny was wary to accept her, because of the past, but that quickly changed." Hermione told Minerva.

Draco had moved out of his father's lap, but was still leaning on his father's arm. Hermione and Minerva kept talking about the dance and soon Draco had fallen sleep on his father's shoulder. Lucius knew the boy was exhausted, because of all the stress that he had undertaken due to his mother's death and the shock of his father's new relationship. Hermione heard the slight snoring coming from Draco and smiled. Hermione knew how tired Draco had been since the pairing ceremony and that he hadn't been sleeping well at all.

"Hermione why don't you go grab some clothes from your dorm and stay down here for the night. You probably don't want to leave Draco and I wouldn't want him to wake up in his room here without someone familiar near him. I don't think he's ever stayed in his room and he might not be comfortable waking up here." Lucius said

"Ok Lucius I'll be back in like fifteen maybe twenty minutes. I'm going to go have Pansy get Draco's things from his dorm. He won't want to go down to Slytherin in the morning." Hermione replied

Hermione kissed her boyfriend's forehead as he slept, and left to gather their things. She caught up with Ginny in the Gryffindor common room and told her where she would be. Then headed to Severus' rooms where Pansy would no doubt be. The entire group had been going there every night to hang out and talk. Ginny had said that she was on her way there herself. Pansy got Draco's books for the next day of classes, as well as a pair of pajamas and a school uniform for the next day. Hermione thanked her, said bye to the rest of her friends, and headed back to Lucius' chambers.

*******************************The Halloween Ball*******************************

Meanwhile Lucius was sitting on the couch in his rooms with his son sleeping on his shoulder talking to Minerva.

"Do think he's going to be ok Lucius?" Minerva asked

"He'll be fine. I think he has been grieving for a while. I just didn't know that it wasn't his mother, but rather his relationship with me. He has been my whole world for years and I didn't want to let him see that he was losing some of my attention to you, or any woman I could have been with. He is such a little boy that way" Lucius replied

"I totally understand. I was the same way with my father's attention. My mother died when I was three and I did everything I could to keep me as my dad's whole world." Minerva said

"Draco has always clung to me. I think this relationship with Hermione is going to be good for him." Lucius said

"Lucius, I know you and Narcissa didn't marry for love, but you never fell in love with her?" Minerva asked

"Minerva, believe me. If I loved her at all I would still be grieving. I cared for her, because she was my wife, and the mother to my child, but she was heartless and cold. I never loved her. I just didn't know that Draco hadn't either." Lucius said kissing his son's hair

Minerva got up from her chair and walked around to the back of the couch and kissed Lucius on his right temple. Lucius tipped his head back and kissed Minerva. She smiled and kissed him again. Lucius gently got up and laid Draco down on the couch. He walked around the couch to Minerva and circled her waist with his arms, crashing his lips against hers in slow sweet kiss. They pulled back and rested their foreheads together, and stayed in each other's arms. Minerva rubbed her hands over Lucius' arms slowly. Lucius stepped out of their embrace and went to his bar to pour them a small drink before Hermione got back. Lucius pulled out a sweet brandy he knew Hermione had loved when they had first tried it in late July. Hermione walked into Lucius' chambers a few minutes later with the clothes and books she and Draco would both need the next day. She saw the brandy Lucius had pulled out and smiled; she had very fond memories of that particular bottle.

"Lucius, May I?" Hermione asked

"Of course, Hermione, one glass I know how much you liked that bottle. It would just be torture to enjoy it in front of you." Lucius said smiling at the girl

Hermione walked over to the bar and poured a glass and slowly sipped from it. Hermione had caught a glimpse of her head of house and almost chocked. Minerva's jaw had dropped in surprise.

"Minerva, it's fine. The girl can handle her liquor. I allow her to drink around me often." Lucius said kissing the woman's cheek.

Minerva's face relaxed. She would have to get used to all this rule breaking, if she wanted to stay sane. Minerva left after she finished her drink and said her goodbyes to Hermione and Lucius. Lucius moved Draco to the bed in his room and magically changed his clothes for the night. Draco sighed in his sleep and cuddled into the bedding. Hermione giggled at how cute he looked. Lucius left her alone in the room to change. When she was done, she went back out to the living room to finish her drink and some homework she had planned on doing that night. If Draco woke up he would come find the nearest person and she was visible from the doorway to Draco's room. Lucius poured another glass for himself, and started grading papers. When they had both finished their work for the night they went to bed.

When Hermione got in the room Draco was coming out of the bathroom. He smiled at her, and walked over to her and kissed her. He put his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Thank you Mione. I love you, never forget that. You mean the world to me." Draco said into her hair

"I love you too Draco. Let's get to bed my little Dragon. We have class in the morning." Hermione said walking towards the bed.

"How did I get in my pajamas?" Draco asked

"Your father spelled them on you. Our books and school uniforms are on the bench at the end of the bed. Don't worry I had Pansy get them." Hermione replied crawling into bed and pulling Draco with her.

They cuddled for a while before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**AN: YAY! I'm all caught up on my proofing finally. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will be working on some more chapter this weekend. Please review. **


End file.
